Hope & Destiny III
by James-Sinclair
Summary: Just have a look!
1. Default Chapter

The two teenagers ran through the doors and into the huge building. Stopping briefly to ask for directions they hurried up a flight of stairs.  
  
"Hurry up. We're late!" Hope called back to her brother as they walked quickly down the long corridor to their class.  
  
It was their first day at High School but already things weren't going to plan. Destiny quickened his pace to walk beside her.  
  
"Feels weird doesn't it?" "What?" "Being in the 21st century. The way Dawn's friends went on about it before we left you'd think it was the stone- age." Hope nodded, "I know what you mean, it's not quite how I remembered it but it doesn't seem as bad as the Federation officers made out."  
  
They had reached the door now and taking a breath pushed it open.  
  
They now saw a woman in a pastel dress standing in front of rows of desks but there were no computers of any sort in the room. They walked in together and the see of faces turned to look at them. Strange to see only humans Destiny thought.  
  
Hope was now addressing the teacher, "Sorry we are late madam." She shook her head but smiled, "I feel old enough without being called madam, my name is Mrs White. I've already taken the register so could you give me your names." She said picking up what appeared to be a paper file. "Hope &." "Destiny Blackstone." Destiny finished for her.  
  
Now the other pupils were frowning in confusion or looked amused, a few giggled as the twins said their names. Mrs White nodded and motioned them to take their seats.  
  
Destiny and Hope sat together in the only remaining seats next to each other.  
  
Mrs White started o write on the board but most eyes stayed on them for some time. It was not hard to see they were twins, both had the same wavy brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
Behind them Joss kept returning his gaze to Hope. It was a sweet name he thought. Hope and Destiny was a bit weird though, strange names together. Well Destiny was certainly a strange name.  
  
Mrs White stepped back to pick a textbook off her desk. "Yes! Physics!" Hope exclaimed while Destiny groaned. "I don't think I can take physics on a Monday morning!" his sister rolled her eyes, Destiny had never liked the sciences very much. He could do them well enough but lacked any interest for it.  
  
Destiny looked up at the writing on the board; it was all too easy. He returned to his attention to his work and wrote down his answers. "Hope, how's it so far?" She rolled her eyes, "I'm so bored I could kill myself! We know all this!"  
  
Joss, who was behind them couldn't help him-self on overhearing her complain, "I thought you liked physics?"  
  
Hope spun round in her seat and pinned him with her azure blue eyes. "I do but this is just common knowledge! Why are we just learning about our solar system's attributes?" Joss frowned in puzzlement, "'Cos it's the only one we know anything about perhaps?!"  
  
Destiny nudged her to stop her reveal too much information. "Maybe here." Hope retorted. 


	2. Impressions

They had managed to get through the morning without any problems, now the twins sat out side. On the grass around them were the remains of their lunch.  
  
Hope pulled the last item out of her bag and opened the brown paper package to reveal home made cookies.  
  
Destiny was there in an instant, "Don't you think you were a bit rude earlier?" he asked as he stole one of her biscuits. "Why?" "Well these people don't know everything about their own solar system let alone anyone else's. You can be a bit blunt."  
  
Hope rolled her eyes, "God Destiny thanks for the advice." Her tone had an underlying tone of sarcasm. Her brother just shook his head. Hope rolled her eyes in turn, why did her brother have to try and act all mature all the time? He may have been older but only by a matter of minutes!  
  
Joss' mind was full of the blue eyed girl he had spent most of his morning with. Looking up he now saw her and stopped talking to Tyler.  
  
His classmate followed his gaze across the sports field. "What's up with you?" Tyler asked in a careless tone. "Nothing. Let's go." Joss said taking the basketball from his companion and walking off towards the ground. Tyler shook his head and followed.  
  
Fifteen minutes into their game and Joss was losing interest. "Ok," his friend started, "What's up with you and the English kids?"  
  
Joss turned swiftly, "What do you mean?" "You were looking at them earlier."  
  
Joss considered for a moment, "What do you think of Hope?" "You fancy her don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Well she's hot but don't you think she's a bit weird? You heard them this morning." Joss shrugged.  
  
"She wasn't exactly nice to you either." "So? She wasn't mean either." "So? She could be a complete bitch!" Shrugging Joss decided to take Tyler's advice. At least for a week.  
  
The Library was almost deserted now but he could see Hope Blackstone reading at a table a few feet away.  
  
She looked up as he approached, "Hello." "Hey." Joss replied nervously, "Um is anyone sitting here?" "No, please." Hop said patting the chair beside her.  
  
Joss sat down slowly and looked at her. Hope smiled at him, a smile that revealed impossibly straight and white teeth. Suddenly Joss realised what was wrong with the scene, "Where's your brother?"  
  
Hope tucked a dark brown wave behind her ear, "Library, he wanted a head start on this History essay. Apparently." She knew it probably had more to do with the girls he met in class who had invited him to work with them.  
  
She returned her eyes to the book she was reading. It looked unbelievably heavy. "Library?" she looked up, "Pardon? Oh, no this is one of mine." "You read about Physics for fun?" Hope looked up again and raised a brow at him, "It's really quite fascinating."  
  
Joss was sure he could never describe physics as 'fascinating'. His class mate was still looking intently at him as if in study, it was making him feel slightly nervous. "Um, how are you finding High School?" he finally managed. "Fine really but I haven't found an extra-curricular activity I like yet." "I heard there're try-outs for the cheerleader squad next week."  
  
His suggestion only caused Hope to look at him like he was completely insane. "What?" "Cheerleading? Spelling out letters and talking in rhyme? Please. It hardly presents a challenge for me." She stopped to laugh to herself. "How do you spend your time outside of class anyway?" She said before returning her eyes to her book.  
  
The scene was not going entirely as Joss had hoped, he tried again to impress her; "Surfing and I'm trying out for the basket-ball team. I was on my middle schools team, ever play?" Hope looked at him sceptically over her book, she wasn't about to admit she had never heard of such a game but she decide it was safe to answer the question. "No, never tried."  
  
Just then the bell sounded and she sprang to her feet. "Bye." Joss managed. She offered him only a nod before collecting her bag and leaving. Leaving him, Joss sighed and soon did the same; he went to the locker hall to get his books. 


	3. Home

Two days after their conversation in the Library Hope and Joss hadn't spoken outside of class. Hope spent almost all her time with Destiny and Joss was struggling to catch her alone.

He was starting to realise if he was going to ask her to go out with him he'd have to do it in front of her brother.

There was something strange and mysterious about her, well both the twins. They were popular or at least everyone seemed to know them somehow. They didn't play sport or any other related college activity and they almost never talked about their lives outside school.

All he had managed to gather about Hope was that she was English, she actually enjoyed Monday's double physics lesson and she was almost always with her brother. She mad him feel uneasy whenever he was close to her but he still felt himself drawn to her, he couldn't resist playing with fire.

Hope was the last to arrive at the dinning table that evening. She silently took a seat next to Xander and started to fill her plate from the many dishes on the table.

Buffy passed the pitcher she had just filled to her daughter. Hope smiled now, "Thanks mum." She spoke as she poured the scarlet liquid into her glass before passing it to Destiny and watched as he did the same.

Hope raised the glass to her lips and felt the warm fluid caress her tongue and slip down her throat.

At the end of the huge table Buffy sipped from her glass of wine. These days she was allowed alcoholic beverages but her friends and husband insisted she only drank them in the house where they could keep an eye on her!

Willow sat silently pawing though the food on her plate. Buffy looked at her with concerned eyes. "Ok Will?" the ex-witch looked up slowly, "Huh? Oh, yes I'm just not that hungry. I just want to go to bed." She said before leaving the table. The large door clunked behind her.

Buffy and Xander exchanged a concerned look before she turned her attention back to the twins. "How's your first week of high school going?" she asked her children. "No demony things to report or public humiliation?" Xander added.

The twins looked up, then at each other and back, "No, it's really boring." Hope complained. Destiny laughed, "At least if nothing is happening then nothing bad is happening." Hope glared at her brother, "Or perhaps it is and we don't know about it yet, did you think about that? Huh?"

Xander's brow shot up at the outburst, "Chill Hope. Nothing's happening and if it does we'll deal with once it's happened." Hope raised brow at Xander, "I think being the mum's only advisor now Aunty Dawn is in England is going to you head." She retorted. Xander only smiled and shrugged.

"How long is dad going to be away?" Destiny asked. "Dawn said he is determined to stay with her until the end of the month." Buffy answered him in a neutral voice, her eyes cast down. Xander patted her arm, "It's ok to need someone, even if it is Spike." "He didn't think you'd forgiven him." Buffy replied softly, "He dose feel bad Xander." "It's Ok Buffy, Anya and me were on the rocks for a while, I left her. I was too afraid to go through with it." Buffy Gave her friend a half smile, "Sorry Xander but I thought you guys made up during the much pain and worry after I vanished with Dawn." Xander nodded, "We did. We're friends again." He emphasised the word 'friends'. Buffy smiled softly, "Dawn would say it just wasn't meant to be." Buffy offered. Xander laughed now at Buffy's attempt to console him, these day's she was much more like the sunny girl he had met in High schoolTwo days after their conversation in the Library Hope and Joss hadn't spoken outside of class. Hope spent almost all her time with Destiny and Joss was struggling to catch her alone.

He was starting to realise if he was going to ask her to go out with him he'd have to do it in front of her brother.

There was something strange and mysterious about her, well both the twins. They were popular or at least everyone seemed to know them somehow. They didn't play sport or any other related college activity and they almost never talked about their lives outside school.

All he had managed to gather about Hope was that she was English, she actually enjoyed Monday's double physics lesson and she was almost always with her brother. She mad him feel uneasy whenever he was close to her but he still felt himself drawn to her, he couldn't resist playing with fire.

Hope was the last to arrive at the dinning table that evening. She silently took a seat next to Xander and started to fill her plate from the many dishes on the table.

Buffy passed the pitcher she had just filled to her daughter. Hope smiled now, "Thanks mum." She spoke as she poured the scarlet liquid into her glass before passing it to Destiny and watched as he did the same.

Hope raised the glass to her lips and felt the warm fluid caress her tongue and slip down her throat.

At the end of the huge table Buffy sipped from her glass of wine. These days she was allowed alcoholic beverages but her friends and husband insisted she only drank them in the house where they could keep an eye on her!

Willow sat silently pawing though the food on her plate. Buffy looked at her with concerned eyes. "Ok Will?" the ex-witch looked up slowly, "Huh? Oh, yes I'm just not that hungry. I just want to go to bed." She said before leaving the table. The large door clunked behind her.

Buffy and Xander exchanged a concerned look before she turned her attention back to the twins. "How's your first week of high school going?" she asked her children. "No demony things to report or public humiliation?" Xander added.

The twins looked up, then at each other and back, "No, it's really boring." Hope complained. Destiny laughed, "At least if nothing is happening then nothing bad is happening." Hope glared at her brother, "Or perhaps it is and we don't know about it yet, did you think about that? Huh?"

Xander's brow shot up at the outburst, "Chill Hope. Nothing's happening and if it does we'll deal with once it's happened." Hope raised brow at Xander, "I think being the mum's only advisor now Aunty Dawn is in England is going to you head." She retorted. Xander only smiled and shrugged.

"How long is dad going to be away?" Destiny asked. "Dawn said he is determined to stay with her until the end of the month." Buffy answered him in a neutral voice, her eyes cast down. Xander patted her arm, "It's ok to need someone, even if it is Spike." "He didn't think you'd forgiven him." Buffy replied softly, "He dose feel bad Xander." "It's Ok Buffy, Anya and me were on the rocks for a while, I left her. I was too afraid to go through with it." Buffy Gave her friend a half smile, "Sorry Xander but I thought you guys made up during the much pain and worry after I vanished with Dawn." Xander nodded, "We did. We're friends again." He emphasised the word 'friends'. Buffy smiled softly, "Dawn would say it just wasn't meant to be." Buffy offered. Xander laughed now at Buffy's attempt to console him, these day's she was much more like the sunny girl he had met in High school


End file.
